


Why Arthur hates romcoms but still watches them

by little_dhampir



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, celebrating the Diamond Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 16:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1611611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_dhampir/pseuds/little_dhampir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin loved romantic comedies. No matter how much Arthur teased him about it he would drag Arthur at any given time to their local cinema to watch some stupid chick flick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Arthur hates romcoms but still watches them

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little unbetad ficlet I wrote to celebrate the Diamond Day.

Merlin loved romantic comedies. No matter how much Arthur teased him about it he would drag Arthur at any given time to their local cinema to watch some stupid chick flick. Arthur would complain all the way to the cinema and all the way home. Still he would go with Merlin because no matter how much he loved to tease him about the newest nonsense Merlin wanted to watch, he loved Merlin more. So Arthur would go, just like today, to watch something he had no interest in.

  
Today Merlin wanted to watch Warm Bodies, something about zombies he claimed Arthur would like because he watched the Walking Dead all the time. Arthur really didn’t think somebody should even use the two titles in the same sentence but didn’t tell Merlin that.

  
They went to the little cinema on the other side of the town. There were a few closer but none of them sold sweet popcorn, the most disgusting thing Arthur ever tasted but Merlin loved. They both bought their tickets, or rather Arthur bought them because there was no way in hell Merlin would be able to buy all his tickets alone with his salary. Merlin loved to work at his uncle’s antique shop but the payment was not exactly much. Normally he didn’t like Arthur to buy too much; they both knew Arthur earned as CO in his father’s company way more than Merlin ever will and Merlin didn’t need to be reminded of that fact every time, Arthur’s father did a good job at that all by himself. Therefore they had decided that it was okay for Arthur to sometimes pay for their cinema tickets as long as Merlin would sometimes bring home stuff from work to redecorate their flat.

  
They bought their drinks, coke for both because this was something they would actually agree on and Merlin’s sweet popcorn. Arthur had actually once tried to threaten Merlin that he would never kiss him again if he wanted to eat that disgusting stuff but Merlin had only shrugged and bought the popcorn anyway. Arthur hadn’t even lasted two hours after to movie before he gave in and forgot about his threat.

  
The next two hours were spend watching the movie and Arthur had to confess that the movie didn’t suck as much as some of the other movies Merlin had made him watch in the last few years; there were moments Arthur actually laughed out loud. He knew Merlin would be smug about it on their way home.

  
Sometimes people would see them together and ask how two so different people could fall in love so deeply and manage to stay together. To be honest there were times Arthur would ask the same but then he looked up to see Merlin smile at him; a smile that meant: thank you. Thank you for being at my side even if you think my hobbies are stupid. And Arthur knew that that’s exactly why he loved Merlin because Merlin was silly, funny and sometimes incredibly easy entertained. And even if Arthur hated most of this chick flick movies, he loved to spend some date time with Merlin.


End file.
